Errands
by jojoDO
Summary: Lili desperately wants to confess her desire for Asuka, but she chickens out and winds up having to help Asuka with her afternoon to-do list. What manual labor will Asuka force Lili to go through? Will Lili work up the nerve to make a move? AsuLili in case it wasn't obvious. Sexy and funny in one convenient package ;)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Lili couldn't deny her feelings anymore: she wanted Asuka Kazama. Of course, for a girl like Lili, getting what she wants is no difficult task. But Asuka was different; she was the one thing in Lili's life that she had no control over. She was a wild animal... and that only made Lili's desire that much greater.

"Now how do I go about this?" Lili asked herself as she the lunch she packed for school. "There's no way I could just... walk up to her and say it. I have to be subtle... or maybe I SHOULD just come right out with it. Fortune favors the bold after all... ugh, I just don't know!"

Suddenly she saw none other than the object of her desire walk right by where she was sitting. As Asuka walked by, she looked at Lili and gave her a nasty expression. Lili smiled deviously and waved at her, which only pissed Asuka off more. She sat down at an adjacent table and slammed her food down, then began shoveling into her mouth forcefully.

Lili couldn't help but stare at Asuka. Even when she was stuffing her face, she was so... beautiful. As Asuka ate her food, she crossed her legs just like a guy to fit her tomboyish image. Lili began to peek at the opening of her tiny skirt and felt her body start to tingle with warmth.

 _Oh no, I'm getting horny watching Asuka! Not now... think of something gross! Ganryu at the beach, Marduk getting a full body massage, Bob doing a workout ad..._

Eventually she calmed down and refocused on her plan to confess her desire.

"Now I've got two options here: quick or slow. The quick method is high risk high reward, but the slow method is safer and tedious... agh, what I wouldn't give to have some advice!"

Suddenly a fortune cookie flew out of nowhere and it Lili in the head.

"OWW! What the- hey a fortune cookie! Thanks, gravity!" Lili yelled to no one in particular, not noticing that Hwoarang had thrown the cookie. She opened up the cookie and read the message inside:

 _Just do something already so I can watch._

"That's my advice? Do something?" Ummmmm okay!" Lili said, scratching her head. She got up and started to approach the table where Asuka was sitting.

"You can do this. Just be brave and say it." Lili muttered to herself. She sat down right in front of Asuka, who immediately started choking as soon as she met eyes with her hated rival.

"Ugh, what the hell is it! You tryin to make me sick during lunch?" Asuka said in a rude tone. Lili started to have doubts, but she quickly shook away her fear and spoke.

"Asuka Kazama, I am talking to you on this fine day because I want to f..."

But Lili couldn't get it out. Her face was turning blood red and she started to play with her fingers.

"I want to f... FIGHT!" Yes, I want to fight you at your house this afternoon after school!" Lili stammered. She gave an awkward chuckle as Asuka just started at her.

"That's it? Uh, well I don't see why not."

Lili was delighted inside at the opportunity to fight her rival at her house, but... that wasn't the full contact she wanted!

 _HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! I BLEW IT! I DON'T WANT TO BASH HER BRAINS IN, I WANT TO MAKE SWEET LOVE TO HER GIANT BOUNTIFUL BOSOM!_

Lili felt like slapping herself right then and there when she heard Asuka speak again.

"Buuut first I gotta run a few errands." she said in a casual tone while checking out her fingernails.

"Oh, umm... okay! Errands! So... can I still come over? Maybe... I'll help you! Yes! I will help you with your errands!" Lili said, giving herself a mental high five. She just bought herself more time to spend with her object of lust.

Asuka gave Lili a look of disbelief. "Wow. You, a snobby rich girl who doesn't know the meaning of the word labor, wants to help me with my errands? Well it would be easier with two people... okay then!" Lili felt like squeeing and not caring who heard.

"BUT" Asuka continued, "you have to do what I say when I say it. If you do that, we'll be done in no time then we can go back to my house and I'll give you an ass beating. Are we clear?"

Lili just nodded, a goofy smile on her face.

"Good. Now first order of business... leave me alone until the bell."

Lili's face turned to sadness as she got up and walked away.

 _She's so hard to get... God I want her._

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Finally the bell rang and Lili wasted no time racing to find Asuka. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved every second she was able to spend with her busty rival. Finally she found Asuka, who was already walking down the sidewalk, and quickly ran to catch up with her.

"Wait! Wait I said! How uncouth, leaving behind the person who agreed to help you!" Lili whined as she caught up, panting.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're out of shape. Seriously, how are you ever gonna beat me?" Asuka asked, tilting her head back and laughing loudly. Lili shot daggers at her and pouted.

"Anyway, we're gonna stop by my house reeeal quick-like so I can change out of my school uniform and into something comfortable. I assume you brought something with you? Ah who am I kidding, your entire wardrobe is fancy dresses and skirts and shit. You might as well leave your school uniform on."

But Lili didn't hear any of that. All she heard was "change."

 _Ulp! Asuka is going to change clothes? Oooh, I hope she invites me in the house..._

"Hey you listenin? God it's like talking to Kuma." Asuka said, slapping Lili and snapping her out of her trance.

"Ah! Um, well I did bring my favorite white dress and boots. All the better to kick your ass in, I think!" Lili said with a smile.

"Ah, okay. Well whatever. Won't make a difference to me, but you might better wear what you're most comfy in." Asuka said, putting her hands behind her head and walking on. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Lili asked.

"It was just the wind. God you're paranoid." Asuka sneered.

The two of them finally arrived at Asuka's house, where nobody but her and her alone lived.

"Welp, here we are." Asuka said, opening the door and letting a very delighted Lili come inside.

"By the way... why did you wanna come to my house to fight anyway?" Asuka asked, to which Lili turned blood red.

"AH! Um, well, you see, well it's like... I... wanted you to feel the humiliation of being defeated at your own home!" Lili said with a boastful voice. Asuka rolled her eyes as she went into her room and grabbed her normal blue outfit.

"Ha! Well in that case, I should visit you in Monaco and kick your ass there once I'm done with you here."

"I wish you would visit me..." Lili whispered.

"What was that?" Asuka yelled from her room.

"Um! Nothing! Heh heh heh..." Lili said, sweating.

"Okay, well I'm changing in here so you just take the living room." Asuka said casually, not seeming to realize what effect that had on the French girl.

Lili started getting really sweaty after she saw the door being swung shut. She couldn't even think straight. She felt her legs moving on their own as she slowly crept up to the door of Asuka's room, which had been left ever so slightly open.

 _What am I doing? I can't watch Asuka while she's changing! But... I can't help myself! What if she's naked right now? Aaaah, I can't take it anymore!_

Lili tried to quiet her breathing as she pulled the door so slightly that it didn't even creak. She pulled it just wide enough that she could see and poked her eye against the tiny opening. As soon as she saw Asuka, she let out a whimper and her knees buckled: Asuka had removed her uniform and was standing in nothing but her white bra and panties. The bra barely contained her F sized breasts and her underwear had ridden up, showing off more than a little cheek. Lili stared so long that she felt a wetness start to form in her crotch.

 _Holy shit... she is so freaking sexy. Please bend over..._

Lili got her wish when Asuka bent over to get her casual uniform, sticking her ass in the air. The mirror in front of her revealed the massive cleavage of her soon-to-bursting breasts. Lili got even wetter when Asuka reached behind her to pull at the wedgie her panties had provided.

 _I can't take it anymore... must masturbate..._

Lili reached up her skirt and inserted her fingers from underneath her panties.

"Ahhh..." Lili moaned quietly. She started to softly pump as Asuka slipped on her blue tube top. She looked at the mirror and adjusted her breasts a few times.

"Huh, might be time to go up a size..." she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Lili was extremely close to an orgasm. She started pumping harder and harder; it was becoming difficult to control herself.

 _Please, just a little longer... oh no she's putting on her shorts! Cmon, hurry up and cum!_

Asuka started to put on her shorts, causing Lili to stop pumping and give a look of disappointment. But by some miraculous hand of fate, she decided to put on her socks first!

 _Yes! Oh thank you!_

Lili continued to pleasure herself as Asuka bent over and slipped on her socks. She pulled on them aggressively in an attempt to slip them on, her ass moving all over the place as she fought with them.

 _Oh God... so close... ah, it's happening...!_

Asuka stood up and tugged at her panties one more time, flashing her right ass cheek slightly. This finally drove Lili over the edge.

"AHH!" Lili squealed as her vagina starting contracting. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hand over her mouth as she ran from the door and fell on the floor. Her whole body wriggled as her panties started to become soaking wet.

"Ahh! Ahhhhhh!" Lili squealed as her orgasm continued. It lasted for forty more seconds until her body finally went limp.

 _Hah... hahhhhh... hooooo... damn that was good. Oh, I need to compose myself!_

Lili quickly stood up and adjusted herself as Asuka walked out, dressed in her blue attire.

"You ready to go? What the- you haven't changed yet?"

Lili chuckled awkwardly as she thought of an excuse.

"Um, well... I decided to just wear my school uniform!" Lili said.

"Fine, whatever. Okay, it's time to get started. We have a lot to do. You ready?"

"Yeah, ready when you are!" Lili said enthusiastically.

"Okay, our first order of business is to deliver a "special" package to my cousin. So let's get a move on!"

"Right!"

The two of them walked out of the house and down the street, not noticing Hwoarang slipping out of their house with a camera and a smile on his face. Lili took a deep breath; how will she be able to even focus on her job when her ultimate affection is walking beside her?


	3. Chapter 3: Special Delivery

Asuka and Lili made their way to their first destination: the Mishima Estate, where Heihachi enjoyed a life of retirement. He had all the money he could possible desire, so he lives the remainder of his life training, goofing off and making stupid financial decisions, and caring for his beloved pet Kuma.

"So, what are we doing at Heihachi Mishima's home? I thought he didn't like visitors." Lili whispered to Asuka.

"Nonsense, he's the kindest old man there ever was." Asuka quietly replied with a smug grin.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I FEED YOU TO MY BEAR!" a voice boomed as a scared shitless Ganryu sped off into the distance. As he ran, flyers for his restaurant "Chanko Paradise" flew out of his arms and floated in the breeze.

"Huh, he must have skipped breakfast this morning..." Asuka whispered. "Anyways, we're not here for him. We're waiting for Kuma."

"Kuma? What do you want with Kuma?" Lili asked with a curious expression.

"If my calculations are correct, Kuma should have finished a big salmon meal a few minutes ago. Now we wait..."

As the two of them sat down and waited for the bear, Lili looked over at Asuka. Her hand was beside hers, completely unguarded. Suddenly, Lili felt her hand creeping toward Asuka's.

 _What am I doing! Lili, control yourself dammit!_

But it was no use; Lili got closer and closer to Asuka's hand. But before she could grab it, the door swung open.

"Perfect!" Asuka said, pulling her hand away from Lili's proximity to point at the door.

 _Dammit! So close..._

Kuma walked out of the house and to the nearby woods. He seemed to be sniffing around for a desirable spot, which made Lili nervous. Was he about to do what she thought?

"Ummmm what are we waiting for exactly?" Lili asked, a nervous expression on her face.

"We're waiting for nature to take it's course." Asuka whispered. Sure enough, Kuma finally found the spot he wanted and took a huge, steaming dump. He then walked back to the house, not even bothering to bury it.

"Euuugh, that is so GROSS!" Lili yelled, causing Asuka to tackle her to the ground and cup her mouth.

"Shut the hell up! You do that again and I'll drop you on Heihachi's doorstep!" Asuka whispered furiously. Lili couldn't say a word; she was mesmerized by the feeling of Asuka on top of her. She pouted with disappointment when Asuka got off of her finally, but didn't let her see it.

"Now for the next step." Asuka said, then turned to Lili. She pointed at Kuma's droppings.

"You see that pile of crap out there? Go pick it up."

Lili's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"WHAT? You want me to TOUCH that bear's icky mess? Are you a complete lunatic?!"

"Hey, remember the rules: you have to do what I say or you can get out of here. Now go pick up that crap!"

Lili gulped. Never in her life did she ever think she would have to touch bear droppings! But what could she do? She wanted to spend time with Asuka, but Asuka would make her leave if she disobeyed.

 _Remember what you're doing this for Lili... for Asuka!_

Lili took a deep breath and marched over to where Kuma had done his business. She turned her nose at the sight of the crap; it smelled so bad! But she finally slapped away her reluctance and, after pulling up her sleeves, bent down and scooped up a huge handful of Kuma's crap. She then carried it all the way back to Asuka, all the while trying not to throw up.

Asuka was in tears at the sight of her hated rival carrying bear crap. She cupped her mouth to stifle her laughter as Lili finally made it back and dropped the crap at Asuka's feet.

"Hey, watch where you're dropping that shit!" Asuka spat. She then pulled a big envelope out of her pocket and opened it up.

"Now I just write down the name of the recipient... to the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama. Now, put as much of that shit as you can in this envelope."

Lili reluctantly scooped up the pile of bear droppings and slipped it into the envelope. When it was nearly full, Asuka sealed the envelope with tape and handed it to Lili.

"There, now you're in charge of the envelope. You know, you smell really bad." Asuka laughed. "I bet no one will ever want to hold your hand again!"

"Yeah..." Lili said, a depressed look on her face. But she finally snapped out of it and caught up to Asuka, who had already made her way off of Heihachi's land.

"Hey wait!" Lili shouted, running after her. "EX-CUUUSE ME! I require a washroom!" I can't walk around with my hands soiled so!"

"Relax princess, you can find a bathroom after we head to the post office. We gotta get this delivered while it's still fresh!" Asuka said with a wink, causing Lili to blush.

Finally they arrived at the post office and dropped off the letter. After officially finishing the first errand, the two of them found a bathroom and Lili ran inside without a moment's hesitation. Asuka just waited outside, still laughing about what she had put Lili through.

Lili scrubbed her hands for ten straight minutes, using every last bit of soap that was in the bathroom. After cleaning her hands so furiously, she was exhausted and took a seat in one of the stalls. As she sat on the toilet, she thought about everything that had happened.

"That damn Asuka... how could she make me do something like that! Ugh, she is so infuriating, pigheaded, bossy, and... DAMN SHE'S SEXY! Ah, the way she fell on top of me was like Heaven! The feeling of her smooth thick legs touching mine, her breasts smooshing against me like two soft fluffy pillows..."

Lili was getting kind of horny again, so she peeked out of the stall and looked around, making sure she was alone.

"Well, there's no one here... wait, what am I doing?! I can't waste time here! I have to help Asuka finish her ridiculous chores so I can go home with her and make my next move!"

Lili stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a camera wielding Hwoarang who was on top of the stall with a look of disappointment. But his disappointment faded when he rewatched the video of Lili masturbating while watching a half naked Asuka.

"So did you get cleaned up, princess?" Asuka asked jokingly. "Here let me make sure you're shit free."

Before Lili could open her mouth with a retort, Asuka grabbed her hands forcefully. Suddenly, any thoughts Lili had just disappeared. A huge smile spread on Lili's face as the oblivious Asuka checked out her hands all over.

"Well looks like you scrubbed it all off. Heh, I should get you to do that again sometime. Next time I'll bring a camera! HA!"

As Asuka stormed off laughing wildly, Lili was frozen in place with her same brainwashed expression and a goofy smile.

 _She held my hand... Asuka held my hand..._


	4. Chapter 4: Prodding the Bull

For their next errand, Asuka and Lili made their way to an old abandoned temple on the outskirts of Hokkaido. It was a very old, run down building that was scheduled to be demolished soon. But for the time being, the Chinese martial artist Feng Wei has taken refuge there during his time in Japan.

"So what are we doing in such a tasteless place?" Lili asked, giving a look of disgust at the shoddy building.

"We're going to pay a little visit to someone I dislike VERY much." Asuka said quietly. "You know Feng, don't you?"

Lili pondered for a second. "Ummm... is he that muscley guy with the eyebrows and the constipated look?"

"Yeah, that's the bastard. He beat up everyone in my dojo including my father, and I've been gunning for him ever since." Asuka said as they approached the entrance.

"Oh, I see! So you want my help getting revenge on your father's attacker!" Lili exclaimed with a smile.

"Hell no!" Asuka replied. "The guy can whoop both our asses with one palm. We're not gonna confront him, just screw with him a little." Asuka said with a grin. "Now follow me and keep your prissy little mouth shut."

Asuka slowly opened the half broken door and the two of them tiptoed through the dilapidated structure.

"He should be out back. Cmon." Asuka whispered.

Lili couldn't comprehend what she was feeling; sneaking through an eerie temple in the middle of nowhere with Asuka was strangely... thrilling. The closer she got to Asuka, the hotter her chest became and the more butterflies filled her stomach. Suddenly, Lili felt herself wishing they could do something like this all the time.

"Alright, this is it. Now we have to be dead silent or we'll be caught, understand?" Asuka asked, to which Lili nodded. The two of them exited the temple and made their way to the old garden in the back. Sure enough, Asuka's sworn enemy Feng Wei was among the dead plants. He had assumed a meditative position and had a pot of water on his head. His eyes were shut tight and not even his breathing could be heard; he was 100% deep in meditation.

"Perfect, now we can make our move." Asuka said with an evil smile. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket and gave them to Lili.

"Alright princess, time to put you to good use. You know what you have to do."

Lili gave a look of pure fear as she reached out and grabbed the scissors.

"Y-y-y-you d-d-don't m-mean..."

"Hey, you said you were gonna help me. Look, just approach him quietly and I'll cover you."

"You're insane!" Lili whispered loudly. "I can't do this! I won't!"

"Hey, get ahold of yourself!" Asuka whispered, forcefully grabbing Lili's shoulders. Lili turned crimson red as soon as Asuka touched her.

"Look, you do this for me and I will have total respect for you. I'll still hate you, but I'll respect you. If that means anything to you, then get your ass out there and do this!"

Lili took a deep breath and finally worked up the nerve to walk forward. She slowly crept towards the martial artist, who was still supposedly unaware of his surroundings. The closer Lili got, the more sweat ran down her temple. She could barely breathe; the tension she was feeling was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

 _Cmon Lili, you can do this. If I can earn Asuka's respect, I'll be one step closer to achieving my goal. First comes respect, then admiration, then... sweet sweet love!_

Lili felt a newfound sense of determination as she approached the man, scissors held high. This was it; she was inches away from her target.

 _Almost..._

The scissors finally reached his ponytail; all Lili had to do was squeeze.

 _This is it..._

Suddenly Lili felt herself being knocked to the ground with the force of a hurricane.

"Agh!" she squealed. As she hit the ground, she felt the wind leave her body. Then, to her horror, she looked up and was face to face with none other than the notorious Kenpo fighter himself.

"EEEEEK! ASUKAAAA!" Lili screamed. Feng gave his meanest look as he raised his foot and prepared to stomp, but suddenly a rock came from out of nowhere and broke the pot on top of his head. Water engulfed Feng's head as he spun around and locked eyes with Asuka.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?! I bet you were close to enlightenment!" Asuka taunted.

Feng kept his same expression, not allowing himself to be fazed by Asuka's taunts. But one could still tell that he was pissed off.

Lili was still trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Feng with his back turned; this was her chance! She regained her strength and leaped to her feet. With one fell swoop, she caught Feng's ponytail at it's root and cut it clean off.

"Holy shit!" Lili choked out, still regaining her breath. She couldn't believe she just did that!

"Cmon, let's split!" Asuka yelled as she ran for the nearby wall. Lili took advantage of Feng's confusion and hightailed it herself. As the two of them ran, Feng stood there and felt the back of his head. The slightest growl could be heard escaping from his mouth.

"You did it Lili! Cmon, over the wall!" Asuka yelled as she leaped up and grabbed the wall.

"It's too tall! Cmon, help me!"

Without thinking, Lili placed both of her hands on Asuka's ass and pushed with all of her might. Asuka finally got over the wall and held her hand out.

"Your turn! Lili, what are you waiting for?!"

Lili was frozen with shock at what she had just done. She TOUCHED Asuka''s ass! She was in such shock that all she could do was stand there with her mouth open.

 _I touched Asuka's... I touched Asuka's... no, I didn't just touch it. I grabbed a handful! I GRABBED ASUKA'S ASS! AND DAMN IT FELT GOOD!_

Lili's hands were tingling; she felt like they were on fire. As she stood there contemplating never washing her hands again, she was unaware of Feng approaching from behind.

"LILI YOU DUMBASS! BEHIND YOUUUU!"

But it was too late. As soon as Lili spun around she caught a palm to the stomach that launched her into the wall with explosive force. The impact was so great that the old wall finally gave way and crumbled, causing Asuka to hit the ground hard.

Lili stood up and coughed a few times. That was the most painful thing she had ever felt! She finally opened her eyes and was face to face with Feng, who had assumed his fighting stance.

"Guess I don't have a choice. I gotta take responsibility for what I did. Plus it'll give Asuka time to get away..." Lili said to herself. As she assumed her stance she turned to Asuka and yelled,

"Get out of here Asuka! I'll hold him off!"

Feng made a "come" gesture, coaxing Lili into making the first move. She did just that.

"HaaaaaaAAAAAA!" Lili yelled as the closed in on Feng. She leaped high in the air and spun rapidly like a power drill, her feet aimed for Feng's head. Feng swayed to the side and Lili landed on her feet. She then spun around with a high kick, which Feng blocked with a palm to her thigh. Feng then spun in the opposite direction and delivered a low sweeping chop to Lili's ankle. The power of Feng's arm was more than enough to knock Lili off of her feet. With blinding speed, Feng delivered a fist to Lili's gut that slammed her into the ground instantly. The weight of Feng's fist on her stomach delivered crushing damage to her insides as she hit the ground.

"Uuuuugh..." Lili wheezed, the wind escaping once again from her body. She couldn't see straight from the pain she was in. All she could see was a very blurry Feng standing over her.

"A...su...ka..." she wheezed.

"HIIIYAHHH!" Asuka kiaied as she flew in and kicked Feng in the back of the head. She charged in and threw strike after strike, backing Feng up slowly.

"Hah! Yah! Yahhh! Hiiiyah! Tahh! Heeeyah! Lili, run!"

But Feng's movements were like water; every punch was swatted away with his palm and every kick hit nothing but air. Asuka threw one last punch, which Feng countered by moving his wrist upward like a paint stroke. His wrist knocked Asuka's arm upward, exposing her ribs, which took the full power of Feng's iron palm.

"AGH!" Asuka yelled as she fell on the ground and skidded backwards like a hockey puck. Lili took advantage of Asuka's diversion and finally got to her feet.

"Cmon, the wall's wide open!" Lili shouted as she helped Asuka to her feet. The two of them got up and took off through the open space, but not before Asuka spun around and gave Feng the classic "eyelid pull and tongue" taunt. Feng watched them run away, still maintaining his stone face.

"THAT WAS SOOO AWESOME!" Lili shouted, laughing hysterically while Asuka giggled. The two of them ran for about 50 more yards before stopping to catch their breath.

"Huff, huff, huff... I gotta admit, you were a badass." Asuka said to Lili, which caused her face to turn bright red.

Lili felt high; the thrill of pranking Feng alongside Asuka was intoxicating. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, sweat trailed down her face, and she couldn't catch her breath. She felt powerful, like she was on top of the world and had nothing to fear. Right then at that moment, she felt like tackling Asuka and having her way with her right there in the street. It took every ounce of her willpower to hold herself back.

"So... what's next?" Lili asked with a huff, trying to control her ecstatic feeling.

"Next is an easy one... I gotta pick up a few things to eat for the week. I could use your help carrying the bags." Asuka said, still regaining her breath.

 _Aww... that's so boring._

"Of course I'll help. Let's get a move on." Lili urged Asuka. With a nod, the two of them made their way down the street and to the store.

"Hey Lili..." Asuka said with a nudge.

"Hmm?"

"You were awesome."

Lili could barely contain her happiness as they walked down the street.


	5. Chapter 5: Headed Home

Lili and Asuka walked through the store, still recovering from the thrill (and pain) that they felt after pranking Asuka's sworn enemy. Lili was particularly ecstatic; she had been through a lot today. Watching Asuka change, getting tackled by her, fighting Feng with her, touching her ass... she was having more fun now than she ever had fighting her. Before long, Lili started to become conscious of what would happen later on when all the fun was over.

 _Where do we go after this? When this day is done, what will have changed? I'll just go back to being her hated rival and we'll continue our daily routine of taking shots at each other._ _But now, after everything we've been through... I don't want that._

"Hey Asuka..." Lili suddenly said meekly, not even realizing she had opened her mouth. Asuka turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were so beautiful...

'Yeah, what is it?" Asuka asked in her usual tone.

Lili honestly didn't know what to say. Her own mouth had betrayed her. She needed more time to think, but it was too late. All she could do was come out and say it.

"I just wanted to tell you... I've had fun today. W-with you..."

"Really? Well, uh... I guess it was pretty fun. I bet Feng is shaving his head bald right now!" Asuka tilted her head back and laughed at the thought of a bald Feng.

"And I wonder how Jin liked his 'special' delivery?" Lili said with a giggle. The two of them laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds before regaining their senses.

"Alright, I admit it. I had fun with you." Asuka said with a smile. Lili turned blood red; she felt like squeeing so hard. The two of them walked onward and Asuka finally reached her destination.

"Yeeah now we're talking!" Asuka said with a grin as she started grabbing handfuls of instant ramen in a cup.

"You... actually eat that stuff?" Lili asked with a look of disgust.

"Hey, don't diss instant ramen! This shit is cheap and filling! Now open the damn bag!" Asuka barked. Lili obeyed and opened the brown paper bag wide as Asuka shoveled the different flavored ramen cups inside. When it was full, they left the aisle and made their way to the checkout.

"So what are we doing after this?" Lili asked.

"Well there's really nothin else to do, so we'll prolly go home and have it out already. Say, you're welcome to stay for dinner. I'll even let you make it for me!" Asuka said with a laugh. But Lili didn't mind one bit; she was secretly overjoyed.

 _This is great! Having dinner with Asuka... but wait! Agh, the fight's still on! I have to stop it!_

"Ummmmm Asuka...?" Lili asked in her meek voice.

"What?"

"What if I told you..." She played with her fingers as she tried to finish her sentence.

"I... didn't want to fight?"

Asuka looked at her strangely.

"Don't want to fight?! Then what the hell are you even hanging out with me for?!"

"Well, I-"

"Ohhh I get it. You're trying to screw with me. Shake my nerve. Well it ain't gonna happen! I'm kicking your ass princess, and no mind game you try to pull is gonna change that!"

Asuka stormed onward and slammed the bag on the counter, leaving Lili feeling a mix of disappointment and annoyance. How could she make her understand?!

As the two of them walked down the street, it was starting to get dark. Lili got a little closer to Asuka, causing Asuka to chuckle.

"What's the matter, princess? You scared of the dark? I bet your daddy gives you a strict curfew!" she said in a baby voice.

"Oh shut it! Sophisticated individuals such as myself can't afford to take chances at night! Who knows what kind of lunatics lurk after dark!"

In the distance, maniacal laughter that sounded very familiar could be heard as well as machine gun fire.

"Well just don't piss yourself, we'll be back at my house soo- hey is that a Popsicle stand? Neat!"

Asuka ran over to the Popsicle stand and browsed the inventory, leaving Lili with the bag.

"Gimme one of those!" Asuka pointed to the multi colored one. The man gave it to her and Asuka paid him.

"Hey you want one? Ah who am I kidding, your daddy probably forbids you from having sweets after dark!" Asuka said in a baby voice, causing Lili to turn red with anger.

"SHUT! IT!"

The two of them walked on and Asuka tore open the wrapper. Lili watched in awe as Asuka ran her tongue up and down the Popsicle and swirled it around the base. Finally she plunged her lips on the side of it and started slurping it like an orange. Lili couldn't help but feel warmth in her crotch as Asuka enjoyed the frozen treat.

 _If only that was me..._

"UGH! This is GROSS!" Asuka finally shouted, spitting several times and sticking her tongue out. "It tasted good at first, but then the flavor just hit me all at once! UGH!"

Asuka lowered the Popsicle and started looking around frantically.

"There's gotta be a drink machine around here somewhere... here hold this."

Asuka gave Lili the Popsicle and took off down the sidewalk in search of a drink machine. Lili was alone, in the dark, with a bag full of ramen and Asuka's licked-all-over Popsicle.

Lili couldn't tear her gaze away from the frozen pop. Asuka's saliva could still be seen coating it, and some even drizzled down the side. Lili was starting to get very dirty thoughts, and her underwear could tell too as it started to slowly wetten.

 _Asuka's mouth was all over this... wha-what am I thinking? I can't... I can't stop thinking about it... I... I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!_

Lili dropped the bag and started tonguing the Popsicle wildly, moaning as she swirled her tongue up and down it and licked in broad strokes. She pressed her lips against it and started moving up and down rapidly, moaning loudly while she did it.

"Oh Asuka, you taste so good..." Lili moaned while she continued to give oral to the frozen treat.

She was really starting to get wet down there, so she took it up a notch. After looking around and making sure she was alone, she sat down on the sidewalk and pulled her panties down to her ankles. She then pressed the cold treat against her labia, moaning loudly at the sensation. She started to circle the Popsicle around her entrance and even went inside a few times with it.

"Ohhh!" she moaned. She pulled the treat away and her pussy was dripping multiple colors. She was really horny now; there was no stopping what comes next, even if Asuka walked up and saw her.

Without hesitation, she plunged the Popsicle deep inside her womanhood and started pumping furiously.

"Ahh! AHHH! Asuka..."

The cold sensation only added to the electricity Lili was experiencing as she fucked herself wildly. It wasn't long until her womanhood started pulsing rapidly, twice as fast as before.

 _Oh God here it comes...!_

"AHH! ASUKA!" Lili screamed as she had an earth shattering orgasm. The Popsicle deep in her pussy was launched out as her vaginal juices gushed like a water fountain. After a few more powerful squirts, Lili fell limp. For a few seconds she just laid there and panted with her undergarments around her ankles, but finally her strength returned and she stood up and made herself decent again.

"Whew, thank goodness Asuka didn't see that..."

"See what?" Asuka asked, causing her to yelp.

"What, what are you on about? I was only gone a few minutes! What, you get scared and pee?"

"Um, n-no! I just... didn't want you to see me litter!" Lili yelled, pointing to the nearly melted Popsicle on the ground.

"Oh. Well I don't give a shit about that. Or maybe I'll tell your daaaadeeee..." Asuka taunted.

"Shut the hell up already!" Lili yelled, blushing furiously.

"Cmon, let's get back to my house already and get this fight over with. It's freakin cold and I'm starving."

The two of them walked onward, Lili deep in thought about what was soon to happen.

 _Asuka... what if we do fight like normal? Then what? Will you just go back to not liking me?_

Meanwhile, a camera wielding Hwoarang who had been hiding behind a street light was smiling like he just won the lottery. He pressed the replay button and sat down on a bench, enjoying his latest and greatest hit.


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**This is as explicit as explicit gets. To those who have read my work, you know I hold nothing back. And sorry about my cringeworthy dialogue. Sex dialogue is so awkward xD**

By the time Lili and Asuka made it back to Asuka's house, it was pitch black. If Lili didn't want to fight before, she sure as hell didn't want to now. But Asuka was still dead set on throwing hands; Lili was trapped.

"Let's get this shit inside so we can get out here and fight already!" Asuka yelled as she walked inside and placed the bag on the coffee table. Lili was silent as the two of them unloaded all of the ramen and stuffed in Asuka's pantry. She tried to move as slow as possible to stall as long as she could, at least until she worked up the nerve to say something.

 _Just say it, dammit! SAY IT!_

"Ummm... do you really want to fight tonight?" Lili asked. "I mean, it's kinda dark."

"You're not serious right now, are you?" Asuka asked. "Did you come here to fight or make excuses? Look, I'm sure you want to get back to your own life, so let's fight already and you can go home and I can go to bed. We got school tomorrow, for chrissake."

"You're right. S-sorry..." Lili said quietly, hanging her head down.

 _Dammit Lili! Quit making excuses! Cmon, you're running out of time..._

"Why don't you finish this while I go change into my hakama and kimono? If I'm gonna kick your ass I'm gonna look good doin it. You should really change into your fighting clothes too." Asuka said, setting down the bag and walking to her room. Lili just continued to mope and unload the paper bag.

"What do I do? I want to be with Asuka longer; I don't want to fight her and go home! Argh, If I could just go tell her how I feel!"

Lili was in such deep thought that she realized she was finished unloading the bag.

"I guess I'll just get changed..." Lili said in a depressed tone. She walked over to her bags that she had left at Asuka's doorstep and pulled out her fancy white dress and boots. She took off her shoes and then removed her skirt, followed shortly after by her top. As she bent down to pick up her dress, a fortune cookie flew out of nowhere and hit her in the head.

"OWW! What the- another cookie?"

Lili picked up the cookie and pulled out the message inside...

 _Do somethin, bitch! Freakin YOLO!_

"Maybe it's right..." Lili muttered. She looked at Asuka's door; it was left slightly open, just like last time. Lili took a deep breath; this was it. She was really going to do it. Not bothering to get dressed, she walked to Asuka's door in nothing but her underwear.

"No more beating around the bush..." Lili muttered, an intense expression on her face.

She approached the door slowly and peeked inside. Asuka was standing in her white undergarments and blue tube top. She was bending over to untie her shoes. Without hesitation, Lili barged in the room and slammed the door shut, causing Asuka to jump up like a deer in headlights.

"What the- Lili, what the hell?"

"I need to talk to you, and you're going to listen." Lili said firmly. She started to approach Asuka, who started backing up slowly towards her dresser.

"I came with you today under false pretenses. I know you don't like me and just want to fight, but today is the most fun I have ever had. Because I was with you, Asuka Kazama."

"What the hell ya talkin about?" Asuka asked, giving Lili a strange look.

"I DON'T HATE YOU LIKE YOU HATE ME! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU! I WANT TO FUCK YOU!"

Lili tackled Asuka and mounted her on the dresser. A shocked Asuka could only stare with her eyes wide as Lili pressed her lips against hers and kissed like something out of a damn romance novel. Little did they know, Asuka's door had slightly been opened and a camera peeked through...

"MMMph! Stop!" Asuka yelled as she pushed Lili away. It wasn't until Lili stared into Asuka's face that she realized what she had just done. The two of them just stood in silence for a minute until Lili started to cry.

"What have I done...? I'm so sorry Asuka. I've soiled what little relationship we had. It's just I've had the best time of my life with you and I didn't want things to go back to the way they were and- MMMMPH?!"

She was cut off by Asuka's lips smashing against hers. Lili moaned instinctively as Asuka grabbed her waist and sat Lili on her lap.

"It's okay..." Asuka whispered. "I've looked at you too. But I've only ever felt passion when I fight. This is new to me..."

"It's new to me too..." Lili whispered. "I've wanted it for so long, but I was afraid of what you think."

"Then let's explore together, shall we?"

Asuka stuck her tongue in Lili's mouth and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. Lili wrapped her tongue around Asuka's and the two of them made out furiously until saliva ran down their mouths. When they pulled apart, they left a long string of drool before plunging their lips back together moments later. Their hands ran up each other's bodies until they lost control and fell off the dresser. Asuka laid on top of Lili and pulled her bra up over her head, tossing it aside. Lili wrapped her legs around Asuka's waist as Asuka pulled Lili onto her lap and attacked her b sized breasts. She started by running her tongue through the middle of Lili's cleavage, but finally opened her mouth wide and engorged herself with Lili's right breast, nipple and all.

"Ahhh!" Lili squealed as Asuka took her entire breast in her mouth and sucked furiously. Asuka bobbed back and forth as she sucked on Lili's tit flesh, kneading the left breast with her free hand. Lili was in such pleasure that she started gyrating on Asuka's lap. The feeling of their pussies touching through their wet cotton drove them insane with excitement.

Asuka dropped Lili onto the floor and yanked her panties down and free of her ankles, tossing them God knows where. She knelt down close and started swirling her tongue on Lili's left nipple while her fingers traveled down to Lili's pussy. She pried Lili's tight entrance open with two fingers and started to slowly flick the inside of her pussy with her other hand. This had Lili trickling in seconds.

Lili could hardly think straight, but she focused and slipped her hands underneath Asuka's top. With a yank, she pulled Asuka's bra off and pulled it out from underneath her shirt. Asuka's nipples could be seen poking through the blue top, leaving two tiny bumps on each side. While Asuka fingered Lili, Lili ran her fingers in a circular motion on the spot where Asuka's nipples could be seen. Asuka could feel the tingling sensation through the fabric, causing her to moan softly. Finally Lili slithered underneath Asuka's top and squeezed her breasts from inside, causing Asuka to jump slightly.

"Ohh Asuka, your breasts are so big..." Lili whispered seductively. "I can barely fit them in my hands..."

She continued to squeeze and knead Asuka's boobs from inside her top while a moaning Asuka continued to finger Lili and lick her boobs.

"S-stop being such a damn tease or I'll stop." Asuka commanded, ceasing her motion. "I told you, you have to do what I say..."

Lili obeyed and snatched Asuka's top off over her head. Her giant breasts and reddish pink nipples were now on full display as well. Lili's pussy started to dribble rapidly at the sight of Asuka's naked breasts.

"Somebody's close..." Asuka said with a smirk.

"L-let me suck them, please..." Lili begged.

Asuka lowered her chest near Lili's face and nearly smothered the poor girl with her giant melons. Lili opened her mouth as wide as she could and latched onto Asuka's left breast.

"Ahhh, that's cold..." Asuka moaned. Lili ran her lips up and down Asuka's breast and kissed her nipple a few times. Asuka started to finger Lili even faster than before. She used three fingers and plunged in wildly; the harder Lili gave oral to her breasts, the harder Asuka pumped. Soon Lili was squealing from the sensation Asuka's fingers were providing. Finally Asuka lost it and plunged her fourth finger into Lili's pussy.

"AHHHH!" Lili screamed as she bit down hard on Asuka's breast. But Asuka only moaned at the electric sensation the bite had given her. Lili stuck out her tongue and circled it on the bite mark she had left. Asuka was so turned on that she pumped almost as fast as a jackhammer in Lili's pussy.

"Oh God, Asuka... it's happening. AH, It's happening!" Lili squealed. Her whole body arched and her walls started closing in rapidly.

"Ohh Asuka, I've waited for this for so long.." Lili moaned. "I've waited for the day you would make me CUUUM!"

Lili's orgasm sprayed like a geyser and hit the dresser behind Asuka. After the first blast, another squirt of equal magnitude came out and covered Asuka's whole body. Finally, a third powerful squirt came out and pelted Asuka in the face. Asuka stuck out her tongue and licked Lili's juices from her face.

"Mmmm... you taste good." Asuka said with a wink.

"I don't believe I've tasted you yet." Lili said with a giggle.

"Let's fix that then."

Asuka got off of Lili and lifted her legs high in the air. Lili grabbed Asuka's panties and slowly slid them off, upwards and up over her feet.

"Keep your legs up..." Lili whispered. Asuka did just that.

Lili grabbed Asuka's legs and bent them forward until she looked like a closed folding chair. Asuka's feet were behind her own head.

"Ugh, this is kinda hurting my back..." Asuka grumbled, but Lili shushed her with a kiss.

"It's okay, baby... you'll forget all about it soon."

Lili started to lick the back of Asuka's leg. She ran her tongue from Asuka's calf all the way down to the back of her thigh. She moved right a little, pressing her tongue against Asuka's ass cheek. She then ran her tongue all the way down it until she reached her anus.

"Oh Lili, lick me there please..." Asuka moaned. Lili obliged and moved her tongue a little more to the right until her tongue pierced Asuka's anus. She then sharply licked upward, causing a loud moan to escape from Asuka. Lili continued to lick upward in the crevasse of her ass, touching her anus every time.

"AHHH! Lick higher, please! Lick my pussy!"

Lili obliged and licked upward from her anus to her pussy. As soon as Lili's tongue touched Asuka's womanhood, Asuka shuddered. Lili suddenly plunged her tongue in without warning and started to lap like a dog. Asuka's body tensed up, and her moans filled the room.

"Ahhh! OHH! LILIII!"

Lili took it up a notch by inserting her finger into Asuka's anus and pumping rapidly. She opened her mouth wide and engulfed Asuka's entire pussy. As soon as she latched on, she started sucking her pussy like an orange.

"AHHH! YEEEES EAT ME OUT LILI! SUCK ME DRY!"

Lili sucked hard on Asuka's pussy and continued to finger her anus. Asuka's entire body started to tremble; cum started to dribble down her ass cheeks. She was close to bursting.

"I'm gonna... AHH, I'm about to explode! AHHHHHH!"

Asuka's pussy erupted with an enormous explosion of cum. Lili's mouth was filled with Asuka's sweet nectar.

"Mmmmmm, you are tasty..." Lili said with a moan as she savored Asuka's cum. The explosive orgasm lasted a whole sixty seconds before Asuka's body went limp. Her legs fell back down to the floor and Lili collapsed on top of her. For a few minutes, all they could do was pant. Finally, Lili was able to break the silence.

"That was so good... thank you for making my dream come true Asuka..." Lili muttered.

"You've really thought of me this way all this time?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, ever since we met. All I've wanted was to get close to you, not be enemies and fight all the time..."

"Yeah, sorry bout that. I don't really hate you, Lili. I like you too. And I'd like for us to be closer from now on."

Asuka got up off of the floor with a yawn.

"Man, I'm tired! So is this fight off?" Asuka asked.

"Yes. I never wanted to fight you today Asuka. I was just being a chicken and made a stupid excuse to be with you." Lili said with a humble smile.

"Well maybe it's for the best. Welp, I'm ready for bed! Forget dinner, I just wanna take a shower and sleep."

Lili had to act fast. She didn't want to leave tonight, after what they'd just been through.

"Um, listen Asuka... do you think it would be alright for me too, you know..."

"Yes, you can stay with me!" Asuka said, throwing her arms around Lili and pulling her close. Lili felt like shouting for joy, but she managed to keep her composure.

"Say, since we're both already naked, why don't you join me?" Asuka said in a seductive voice. A mischievous smile spread on Lili's face.

"Lead the way."

 **Next: the same thing you just read, but in the shower! Lemme hear a WOOT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Real

Hwoarang fell to the ground and started stroking wildly as he rewatched Asuka and Lili's love session on his camera. He had recorded every last erotic detail.

"DAMN THAT WAS HOT DAMN THAT WAS HOT DAMN THAT WAS HOT DAMN THAT WAS HOT DAMN THAT WAS HOT DAMN THAT WAS HOOOOT!"

Hwoarang groaned loudly as his orgasm erupted and flooded his boxers. The orgasm finally subsided and he slumped over, panting loudly.

"Huff...huff...huff... holy shit with sprinkles on top. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

After regaining his breath, Hwoarang smiled and leaped to his feet, thrusting his fist in the air.

"THIS IS AWESOME! My new website NudeIronFistBabes .com will be an instant hit!"

Hwoarang stopped his boasting for a second and put his ear to the door.

"Lead the way." a voice said.

"What the hell are they doing now?" he pondered. Suddenly he heard the sound of running water.

"Ohh shit are they getting in the shower?!"

Hwoarang slowly opened the door and slipped inside, just as the bathroom door shut. He tiptoed over to the bathroom door and opened it ever so slightly.

"Okay baby, don't die on me yet." Hwoarang said to his trusty camera. He hit the record button, gave it a kiss for luck and poked it through the tiny opening.

Asuka shoved Lili against the wall in the shower and kissed her deeply, moaning at the taste of her mouth. While they kissed passionately, Asuka slowly ran her hands up Lili's abdomen until she reached her perky breasts. While her breasts were fondled, Lili reached her hands around and started to massage Asuka's ass cheeks, moving them around in a circular motion. After a few minutes of squeezing and kneading them, Lili drew her hand back and smacked Asuka's right cheek, causing Asuka to squeal. Asuka instinctively pinched Lili's pink nipples, causing her to squeal almost identically. The two of them giggled for a few seconds before pulling each other close until their noses touched.

"I think I'm in love with you." Lili said with a smile.

"Think? Then I must not be doing a good enough job." Asuka replied.

Asuka lifted Lili's legs onto her waist and pushed her upwards until Lili's breasts were in front of Asuka's face. She then started to slowly kiss Lili's breasts up and down, running her hands across Lili's abdomen while she did so. Asuka left a trail of tender kisses as she worked her way across. When she reached Lili's left nipple, she latched onto with her lips and pulled gently.

"Ahhh..." Lili moaned softly.

Asuka went down lower, kissing her abdomen all the way down to her navel. She lifted Lili even higher and worked her way down to her pelvis and kissed her thighs.

"W-wait, stop." Lili said. "Put me down, please."

Asuka put her down and backed up to give her some space.

"As much fun as I'm having, we can't just have sex in the shower all night. We have to get ourselves clean."

"Who says we can't do both?" Asuka said with a mischievous smile as she picked up the soap bottle.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Lay down, on your stomach, and I'll show you."

Lili obeyed and laid down prone on the floor of the shower. Suddenly, Lili felt Asuka sitting down on her ass.

"W-what are you doing?" Lili asked.

"Making bathtime fun." Asuka said with a smile. She squirted a glob of soap on her hand and rubbed her breasts and torso thoroughly. When she was nice and sudsy, she got on all fours and started to rub her breasts against Lili's ass, slowly sliding upwards.

"Mmmm, that feels good..." Lili said with a smile. Asuka soaped herself up some more, and this time she laid on top of Lili and wrapped her arms around her. Using her hands, she slid her full body weight against Lili, going upwards from her ass all the way to the back of her neck.

"Ohh Asuka, your breasts feel so good rubbing against me." Lili moaned.

Asuka started to quicken the pace, sliding up and down on Lili like a slip and slide. The friction started to feel good and Asuka's pussy tingled every time it grinded against Lili's petite ass.

"Now flip over and I'll get your other side." Asuka commanded. Lili obeyed and flipped over, laying on her back. Asuka soaped her breasts and abdomen, but took it a step further and soaped up her pelvic area as well as her womanhood. She then laid down on top of Lili and started to slide back and forth at a rapid pace. Asuka and Lili moaned loudly at the new sensation; every time Asuka slid on Lili their breasts would smoosh together and their pussies grinded. Asuka picked up her pace, and soon it was an orchestra of ecstacy.

"Ahhh! AHHH! AHHHH!"

Lili's voice got higher and higher until her orgasm erupted and she covered Asuka in her vaginal fluids. Asuka's orgasm came almost simultaneously and coated Lili as well. The two of them laid there like that for a few minutes until Lili broke the silence.

"You forgot to get your back."

"I was hoping you would help me with that." Asuka said with a wink as she passed Lili the soap bottle. A smirk spread across Lili's face.

"Stand up." Lili commanded. The two of them stood up and Lili pressed Asuka against the wall, her back facing out. Asuka spread her hands across the wall, like she was being searched. While Lili soaped up her own body, she took a moment to admire Asuka's firm ass; her cheeks were nice and plump, but also tight and had a perfect roundness to them. Lili couldn't wait anymore; after she was nice and soapy she pressed herself against Asuka and started slowly sliding up and down her. Every time she went back up, she ran her hands up Asuka's back and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm, now I know how that feels..." Asuka moaned. Lili's breasts were like round soft sponges moving up her back, and her tiny pussy felt good sliding up and down and between her ass.

But Lili was the real winner; her pussy was already pulsing at the sensation of rubbing against Asuka. She started to quicken the pace a little until pressure started to build up and precum was drizzling down her. She eventually stopped sliding up and down and just started humping her furiously.

"OHHHH! AH, I'm about to explode! AHHH!"

Lili trembled as she had another orgasm and spewed all over Asuka's ass. She couldn't stay standing and collapsed onto the floor. She was more tired now than when she trained for a whole day.

"Whew! That was fun!" Asuka said with a wink. "I think we're nice and clean now. Hey, can you get my hair?"

Lili got back up and Asuka passed her the shampoo bottle. Lili got a handful of it and passed it back to Asuka who did the same. While they shampooed each others' hair, Asuka broke the silence.

"So did you mean what you said? About loving me?"

Lili started to blush a little as she thought of what to say.

"W-well yeah. I mean, I couldn't be with you like this without it meaning something, you know? Maybe I'm just confused on my emotions, but... I've thought about the times we've had in the past. I've thought about everything we've been through today. It just HAS to be real... doesn't it?"

Asuka pushed Lili underneath the shower head and kissed her as the water washed their shampoo away.

"We'll MAKE it real." she said with a smile. "Now let's get outta here and go to bed. I got a spot with your name on it."

Lili smiled and held Asuka's hand as they turned off the water and stepped out.

"Oh shit!" Hwoarang whispered as he backed away from the door and ran out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Hwoarang checked his camera battery: only 17% remained. Deciding to take a risk, he poked his camera through the opening and prepared for round 3.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	8. Chapter 8: Marathon

The two of them didn't bother to get dressed or dry off; they just turned off the lights and crawled into Asuka's bed, still wet and naked.

"Brrrr, I'm freezing!" Asuka said as she and Lili huddled together.

"Nice diamond cutters." Lili said with a giggle as she ran her fingers on Asuka's nipples; the cool air on her wet skin had made them rock hard. When Lili touched them, a low moan escaped from Asuka's mouth, which Lili heard.

"You like that?" Lili said in a seductive tone. As she swirled her finger on the left one, she took it a step further and started sucking on Asuka's right nipple. A moaning Asuka reached her hand out and cupped Lili's breasts, but suddenly pulled back.

"Hey, your nipples are hard too. They almost poked a hole in me!"

Lili poked her head back up and looked at Asuka with her same seductive look.

"I want to feel yours on mine."

Lili leaned in close and kissed Asuka deeply, wrapping her arms around her. Asuka returned the favor and pulled Lili onto her until their breasts were smooshing. While they made out, Lili grinded herself against Asuka, causing their hard nipples to rub on each other and send electricity through their bodies.

"Ohhh, that feels so weird..." Asuka said with shudder. She was starting to get goosebumps.

"I'm so tired, but now I'm horny again..." Lili said.

"Yeah same here." Asuka replied with a giggle. The two of them rolled onto their sides and looked each other in the eyes.

"I'll never get any sleep tonight unless you fuck me to sleep." Lili said.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Lili pulled the covers back to provide more flexibility, then she got on top of Asuka and started massaging her breasts. Asuka pulled Lili in and started giving her quick, sloppy kisses as she reached her hands around and squeezed Lili's ass. The two of them started moaning until the room echoed with their sound of pleasure. They wrapped their legs around each other and started rolling around furiously as their passionate kissing intensified. Lili bit down on Asuka's lower lip, causing Asuka to jerk and smack Lili's ass really hard.

"AH YES! SPANK ME MORE ASUKA!"

Asuka started to spank Lili rapidly while their lips battled for supremacy. Every time her hand connected Lili would moan loudly. Eventually Asuka stopped spanking and just thrust her fingers into Lili's pussy. Lili's precum was already dripping down Asuka's waist, causing her to shudder at the wet sensation.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Asuka said, stopping. "By my count, you've had one more orgasm than me."

Lili sat up and started playing with her hair innocently.

"Oh... you noticed that? Well, I could always fix that. Lay down on your stomach so I can eat your juicy ass."

Asuka laid down prone and the first thing she felt was Lili's hands trailing along her ass cheeks. Lili's hands danced all over them and even gave a few squeezes.

"Do you have some infatuation with my ass or something, Lili?" Asuka asked. Suddenly, Asuka let out a yelp; Lili had spanked her hard.

"Mmmm... you could say that." Lili said with a smirk. "I just like to claim what's mine."

Lili started to alternate her actions; she squeezed and massaged Asuka's right cheek while spanking the left one. After a few minutes she switched. Asuka was in a world of pleasure.

"Ohh... yes, Lili! Work on my ass and make it yours!"

Lili took her hands away and got on all fours. She leaned in close and started planting kisses on Asuka's right ass cheek, causing Asuka to moan softly at the feeling. Lili kissed it a few more times then took it up a notch by latching onto her ass and sucking it. While she sucked on Asuka's ass meat she used her hand and squeezed Asuka's left cheek. Suddenly she opened her mouth and bit down on it

"AHH!" Asuka yelped.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Stop being such a damn tease!"

"Alright, alright."

Lili inserted her fingers into Asuka's pussy and started to pump softly. While she pumped, she ran her tongue up Asuka's ass cheek until she reached her back, then she stuck her tongue in the crack of her ass and trailed all the way down the middle until she reached her pussy.

"Ahhhh... your wet tongue on my ass is cold..."

"Glad you enjoy it. Mmmm... your ass is tasty."

The feeling of Lili tonguing her ass only made Asuka want to cum harder.

"Please Lili, pump faster! Make me spew all over you!"

Lili obliged and inserted another finger, then started quickening her pace. This really got Asuka going.

"AHH! AHH! Keep going! Keep licking me!"

Lili pumped furiously while she licked upwards on Asuka's right cheek, then she came back down and planted kisses on the left. While she tasted Asuka's ass, she spanked it a few times with her free hand.

Asuka was feeling such a mix of sensations that her pussy started contracting furiously, to the point that her whole body was shuddering.

"Ahhh... Lili it's coming... AHH! AHHHHHH!"

Asuka's orgasm came out like a Super Soaker, pelting Lili with tremendous force. The orgasm lasted for sixty seconds until her pussy was contracting with nothing coming out. Asuka's body finally went limp and she laid there, paralyzed. While Asuka recovered, Lili crawled on top and laid down on her.

"Did that feel good?" she whispered in Asuka's ear.

"That was the best. But now I'm as tired as you are..."

"Do you think you can manage one more? I'm kinda wired now."

"Damn Lili, you're a sexual predator."

"I can't help the way my Asuka-chan makes me feel."

"Alright, fine... come here."

Asuka rolled over and Lili got back on top of her. They started to kiss softly, pulling their lips apart slowly and making a loud wet smooching sound. They varied the time of their kisses; some were long and deep, while other times they just pecked each other rapidly. After a while Lili stuck her tongue in Asuka's mouth, causing Asuka to return the favor. While their tongues battled, Lili and Asuka softly ran their hands along each other's bodies, Asuka on Lili's backside and Lili up Asuka's thigh. Asuka was slowly starting to feel the sensation coming back to her.

"Are you feeling it now, Asuka?"

"Yeah, I think it's time. Let's cum until we're in a coma."

They decided to try something different. Lili turned her body around until her mouth was at Asuka's crotch and her ass was in her face; Asuka already knew what she was up to.

Asuka stuck her tongue out as Lili lowered herself on to her face. Her tongue fit perfectly inside her pussy, causing Lili to squeal at the sudden burst of pleasure.

"Ohh yeah, Asuka lick me until you taste my sweet juices!"

Asuka begun to flick her tongue fast and hard in Lili's pussy. The tip of her tongue touched her clit perfectly; she was dribbling in seconds.

"Hey, don't forget about me down there, princess!"

Lili stuck her tongue in Asuka's pussy and started to give her the same treatment. Her long tongue went deep inside her and hit her g spot. Their moans were muffled but still loud.

While Asuka licked inside Lili's cavern, she placed her hands on Lili's ass and started giving her ass cheeks the royal treatment. She squeezed them, spanked them, and moved them in a circular motion. She even spread them apart and fingered her anus.

"OH GOD ASUKA! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Lili started sucking on Asuka's clit harder than she had ever sucked before. She took it up a notch and plunged her entire hand inside Asuka and started pumping like a jackhammer. Asuka felt her pressure building up before too long.

"Oh God! OHHH GOD! LILI, IT'S HAPPENING TO ME TOO!"

With one final scream their orgasms came simultaneously. Asuka's was rather weak and only a few squirts like a water pistol emerged. But the electric feeling of her contracting pussy was stronger than ever. Lili stuck her tongue in and wriggled a few more times, causing a few extra squirts to emerge.

Lili's orgasm was a bit bigger since she had more time to recover. Her juices spilled into Asuka's mouth like a soda dispenser. Asuka shoved her tongue in deep and more spilled out.

"MMmmmmm..." Asuka moaned as Lili's sweet nectar ran down her throat.

Lili fell onto Asuka and pulled up the covers. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other tight as Lili nestled herself in Asuka's cleavage.

"Asuka, I love you..." was all she could manage before she was unconscious.

"I love you... too..." Asuka managed to utter before the same fate befell her.

"Mission accomplished!" Hwoarang shouted as he ran out of the house and down the street where he had parked his motorcycle about a half mile. He looked at the camera: only 4% remained.

"Cmon, save save save save..."

 _VIDEOS SAVED_ The camera said in big letters.

"YYYYESSS!" Hwoarang yelled as he threw his hand up; the same hand that held the camera. He looked up and realized his folly as the camera flew high in the air.

"Oh shit! I got it! I got it! I got it!"

Hwoarang ran back and forth with his hands out like catching a football. But to his horror, the camera fell right in between his hands and hit the concrete with a thud. The camera was smashed to a million pieces.

Hwoarang's face was frozen in terror as he fell to his knees and looked at all of his hard work in a broken pile. Suddenly he smiled and reached into the wreckage. He pulled out a tiny chip and jumped to his feet with a sigh of relief. He ran down the street, laughing at his fortune.

"WOOHOOO! I STILL GOT THE SD CARD, MOTHAFUCK-AAH!"

He tripped and fell, dropping the card down a storm drain. He just laid there for a second, taking in the stupidity and unfairness of what had just happened. His face was frozen for about five minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"GOOOOD DAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

 **The Next Morning**

"Ahhhh! That was a good sleep!" Asuka shouted as she got out of bed and stretched. Lili woke up soon after.

"Hey, princess! We gotta get up some time!" Asuka yelled, shaking Lili.

Lili looked at Asuka, but turned away with a blush almost immediately.

"Hey, what the hell is it!"

"I just... don't think I should look at you naked right now. Otherwise I might jump you again." she said with a meek smile.

"Yeah, you're lookin pretty tasty too." Asuka said with a giggle. "Cmon, let's get some clothes on."

Asuka picked up her cell phone to check the time and date. Suddenly, a look of shock appeared on her face.

"...Hey Lili, you know what I just realized?"

"Umm.. what?"

"It's the weekend."

The two of them looked at each other with a smile as Asuka threw down the phone and tackled Lili, smashing her lips against hers as they rolled all over the bed and moaned.

"Ohhhh! Asuka... we gonna do this all weekend?"

"Hell yes. We aren't leaving this bed."

"I don't think I've ever been naked for this long!"

"You put on even some underwear and I'll kick your ass."

"I'm so happy that I can be with you like this Asuka. All thanks to a fortune cookie..."

"What? Fortune cookie?"

"Yes! A fortune cookie hit me on the head and it told me to follow my passion and confess to you. It was a sign from heaven!"

"Wow, that's weird... you sure it wasn't from that restaurant Hwoarang works at?"

 **THE END**


End file.
